


迟风

by GreenTourmaline



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTourmaline/pseuds/GreenTourmaline
Summary: 大梅集结“梅斯罗斯联盟”前拜访了现任至高王，准备与他商议此事。这是在商议的前一天。
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	迟风

**Author's Note:**

> 复健文，太久没认真写文了，感觉几乎失去了语言能力。  
> 无聊且OOC。

  
他站在队列里，像周围每一位心怀沉痛的精灵一样，手持一朵洁白的花。墨色的斗篷掩盖住他的红发，他的衣甲上还氤氲着远道而来的薄雾。他在哀婉的歌声中摘下兜帽，无视了周围一片压低的抽气声，将花朵轻轻摆放在纪念碑前，抚心，行下一个面见至高王的礼节。

十二年前的今日，芬国昐殒落。

这是新任至高王登基后，他首次拜访希斯隆。

他在进入王城时并未遭到阻拦。一路行来，看向他的眼神有讶异，有不可置信，有疑虑，有克制的不满，唯独没有欢迎。

他最终被挡在了芬巩的宫殿之外。

“若无要事，陛下今日不见任何人。”

这是十一年来的传统，至高王会在前半日参与民众自发组织的公祭，后半日则尽量独处，多半都是待在先王处理政务的宫殿中翻阅文书，若非重要事态，基本不见外人。

梅斯罗斯并未面露任何异色，他平和地应道：“王心绪哀伤，是我唐突了。我会在此等待。”

这番应答倒让守卫有些不自在。他本以为这位费诺里安会辩驳，梅斯罗斯自希姆林星夜兼程赶来，本就是无可置疑的“要事”。但是他们拦下了他，因着大家都在为露西恩的事情心生怨忿。

太阳很快西斜，血色的阳光笼罩在费诺之子的身上。也许是福至心灵，芬巩短暂地撩开帘幕，正与树下的梅斯罗斯四目相对。

“一如啊！”芬巩压抑着惊呼，他叫来下属，让他们请梅斯罗斯进来。守卫们只将梅斯罗斯送进宫殿门口，随即默默退下。

“Maitimo!”芬巩快步行至他的面前，未等梅斯罗斯有所反应，就给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，几近要将他嵌进自己的怀中，“你等待多久了？”

“并没有很久，吾王。”他轻声道，“是我告诉他们不必打扰。”

芬巩慢慢松开手，眉头紧皱，眼中情绪渐渐凝结：“不要这样称呼我。Maitimo, 这里没有任何外人。”

梅斯罗斯只是安静地看着他。芬巩于是又接着说道：“我不在乎这些，你知道。”

至高王的头衔带来的从来不是权柄与荣耀，它是一道诅咒，时时刻刻在提醒着他们所经历的血与泪。

“我知道。”梅斯罗斯低声叹息，“正因为你不在乎。”

芬巩深吸一口气，而梅斯罗斯在此时打断了他。

“不要再把我当作维林诺的Maitimo, 你知道，他已经死在了安格班。”他直视着他的眼睛，面容波澜不惊，“是你给了我新生。若有谁可以夺走我的性命，那个人只能是你。这是我赋予你的权力。”

“这话是什么意思？”芬巩的眼神愈发锐利起来，“解释你方才所言，Maitimo, 为什么要与我讲这些？”

梅斯罗斯的睫毛微微垂下：“如果有朝一日，连现在的我也不再，Findo, 希望你能亲手杀了我，阻止我的罪恶蔓延。”

“你在暗示什么，Maitimo？”他是如此的愤怒，几乎要因之而冷笑出声，“你是在警告我吗？在今天，在我刚刚哀悼完父亲的逝世，你在告诉我，你将有所行动，或迟或早，你会打破族内这四百多年艰难编织起来的和平。你凭什么认为我会答应？”

“誓言的阴影始终笼罩在我们身上。终有一日，我会因它坠入深渊。在那天到来时，Findo, 若能死在你的手上，将会是我最好的结局。”

“所以你就要让我背负这样的罪疚度过余生？”芬巩的手指险些掐进梅斯罗斯的手臂，后者仿佛毫无所觉，仍旧平静地看着他：“你不愿意吗？”

“不，我不愿意。”他的眼中几乎冒出火，但是他渐渐松开了双手，难以言喻的忧伤在他的身周萦回，如同希斯隆终年不散的雾；最终，他别过脸，“但我不会拒绝，如果这就是你的心愿。”

“我知道。”今天第一次，芬巩在梅斯罗斯的脸上看到了一丝笑意。笑意很快消散，像小心翼翼沉进潭面的石子，无声无息。

他们在接下来很长时间都没再说话，只是各怀心事地沉默着，直到芬巩走向台阶，示意梅斯罗斯跟上。两人最终来到了天台。米斯林的天空长年阴云密布，连朦胧的月色都是奢侈，更不用说星星的光辉。

他们在至黑的夜空下眺望远方的灯火。

“我会阻止你。”他突兀地开口。梅斯罗斯一时怔住，他缓缓侧过脸：“什么？”

“我会阻止你的坠落。”他的眼睛在夜色中雪亮，如同刚刚打磨过的剑刃，寒光凛凛，却是冷火在激烈地燃烧，“只要我还在，我就会死死拽住你，誓言无法阻挡我，世间万物都无法阻挡我，直到那日来临，我们将一起坠入深渊，迎接永恒的黑暗。”

有千百种情绪自梅斯罗斯的眼底掠过，他几乎要为此移开视线，但是芬巩双手捧住了他的脸，逼着他直视自己的眼睛。

“现在，又是谁在警告谁？”梅斯罗斯苦笑，他的手搭上了芬巩的，一点一点握紧。芬巩为此挑起眉，反问道：“你不该被警告吗？”

于是梅斯罗斯转而去抚摸芬巩缠着金丝的发辫。他下意识地松开手向他靠近，这是他们还在维林诺时经常会做的事情，年少的两人倚在一起谈天说地，梅斯罗斯会漫不经心地顺着他的辫子，要是顺乱了，正好重新编一次，兴致来了还会加一些“小创意”——可能让Turukáno目瞪口呆、让Irissë抱着胡安笑成一团的非凡创意。忆起这些，芬巩的心脏猛然一沉。

梅斯罗斯已经再也不能为他编织发辫了。

“后悔吗？”他顺势将他拥入怀中。芬巩闭上眼睛：“在来到中洲之前，我从来没有这么真切地觉得自己活着。”他稍微退开来，目光灼灼，“我并不是在否认我们在维林诺的一切。那是我……那是我们最快乐的回忆，我永远也不会忘记，永远。直到踏上中洲的土地，呼吸到这里陌生的空气，我才开始明白，之前在维林诺的生活有多珍贵。”

“你是在感恩苦难？”

“不，我永远不会感恩苦难。魔苟斯所造就的一切，我所持有的只有憎恨。”

他拧了拧眉，再度望向远方灯火的星星点点，面色凝重：“但是，这一切苦难，若不由我们来分担，就将由中洲的住民们全然承受。维林诺的一切都是美好的，美好到悲伤的声音都无法漂洋过海传达过去。这不是在消解苦难，只是把黑暗隔绝在了我们的世界之外。只要看不见，不去想，它们就和不存在无异。我们听不到次生子和矮人的痛哭，我们看不到未能渡海的同胞们所洒下的鲜血，我们见不到星星，见不到这里的一切，我们的王被邪恶所残杀、我族奉为圣物的宝石被抢夺，我们却连复仇的想法都没有，只想尽快忘却一切苦痛，将先前的幸福延续下去。”

这一次，梅斯罗斯沉默了很久，连眸光都逐渐暗了下去：“Findo, 这些都是你的想法？”

“你看出来了？”

梅斯罗斯低声一笑，芬巩已经无法分辨这笑声中的具体意味，因为它太过沉重，快要将他的心脏都压碎。

“这也不全然像Findaráto说的话。”

“这些话的确出自Findaráto之口。他那时……刚刚失去非常重要的人类朋友。”

“我很为他感到难过。”梅斯罗斯说道。他的眼中有种奇异的痛苦，浩大的悲伤中隐隐压抑着疯狂，似乎要冲破重重束缚大笑出声。

不久之前，梅斯罗斯亲笔写下了一封文书。在贝伦和露西恩尸骨未寒的时刻，这纸宣告就已经在送往多瑞亚斯的路上。

芬罗德不会恨他，若在海的彼端还有机会相见，他也只会悲悯地看着自己，继而抽身离去，不留一句言语。

“Maitimo, ”芬巩的声音将他拉回现实，“你还没有告诉我，此行的目的为何？”

最终，他只是望着米斯林的天空。这里终年灰云笼罩，夜色将它染得有如荡不开的浓墨。

“Findo, 不是在今天，不是在现在。”

今夜，就让我陪着你，就像当年你从安戈洛坠姆带走我，只是守在我身边，寸步不离。

这一次，换他的手被握住。

“那么，无论你打算做什么，Maitimo, 我会告诉你，这一路，父亲从来没有后悔过，我也不会。”

他们的目光紧紧纠缠，又一点点抽离开来。在这之后，他们再无言语，只是静静吹着晚风，等待太阳升起的那一刻。

END

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. 这篇大梅特别温软，因为他是在小熊的地盘，是去见小熊。这两人的私交让很多追随者感到不安，他们在隐隐担心至高王的决策会被费诺里安影响。所以大梅刻意在他的下属面前放下姿态。
> 
> 大梅目前在挣扎期，他算是第一次真正被誓言所胁迫，对未来有种深沉的悲观。来找小熊是为了商议大事，同时也是寻求精神上的安宁。


End file.
